Hasta que lo pierdes
by Suiseko Lawliet
Summary: Habían pasado 30 años desde la guerra contra Millenium y Alucard había regresado. Toda la esperanza que había guardado era recompensada. T por muerte de personaje.


**Hola, aquí Suiseko. Este fic se me ocurrió en medio de clase, ganándome las miradas de mis compañeros y de mi profesora (imagínenme en medio de clase, sacando rápidamente una libreta para que no se me olvide la idea).**

**Advertencia: Muerte de un personaje y… ¿Un Alucard sentimental?**

**Disclaimer: Hellsing no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hirano- sama.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hasta que lo pierdes.**

Habían pasado 30 años desde la pelea con Millenium y Alucard había regresado. Toda la esperanza que había guardado, ahora era recompensada. Pero no todo era como ella se lo esperaba. Alucard, desde que había vuelto, solo le interesaban las misiones y nada más. Ella pensaba que tal vez él también la hubiera extrañado, que la quisiera, más allá de la relación de alumno y maestro. Sin duda se equivocaba.

.-.-.-.

Ese día habían salido de misión. Su jefa, Integra Hellsing, los había mandado por un problema en un ciudad.

Flash Back

¿Nos llamó ama?- pregunto Alucard, apareciendo de la nada y sentándose al lado de Seras.

Exacto- respondió. Ya estaba entrada en años, pero aun podía trabajar energéticamente-. Les tengo una importante misión.

Ordene Integra-sama.

Un vampiro está causando problemas en Oxford- explico-. Hasta ahora ha cobrado 500 vidas.

Sera un trabajo muy divertido- dijo Alucard con una sonrisa, desapareciendo en la sombra.

End Flash Back

Estaban entrando al pueblo, pero era peor de lo que esperaban. Ya no solo eran 500 ghouls eran tantos que no podían contarlos, destruyendo el pueblo y persiguiendo a las pocas personas que quedaban con vida.

Solamente dieron un paso, los ghouls fueron acercándose lentamente. No perdieron el tiempo, sacaron sus armas y dispararon a diestra y siniestra.

¿Quién os a molestar en mi maquiavélico plan?- pregunto un horrible vampiro que estaba vestido con un esmoquin y una capa negra (el típico cliché).

No pudieron siquiera responder la pregunta. En cuando termino de decir eso, se lanzó contra Alucard y empezaron a pelear.

Mientras la feroz lucha se desarrollaba, Seras intentaba acabar con los ghouls, pero estos parecían no tener fin. Las balas empezaron a escasear y los enemigos se acercaban cada vez más. Cuatro de ellos la agarraron de las extremidades y uno de la cabeza, impidiendo que se moviera. Empezaron a destrozarle el cuerpo. Cuando creyó que ya estaba perdida, Alucard los derroto de repente.

Maestro, lo lamento- susurro Seras.

¿Por qué?- pregunto, arrodillándose al lado de ella.

Por no ser útil- respondió.

No te esfuerces mucho- le pidió-. Ya verás cómo te curas.

Lo lamento- volvió a susurrar-. No podre seguir viviendo.

¿Qué?- grito agarrándola entre sus brazos-. No puedes dejarme.

Nunca lo dejare- le respondió-. Maestro, yo…

Seras- la interrumpió abrazándola-. Yo te amo.

Yo también lo amo- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo. Se separaron un poco y se dieron un tierno beso.

Seras sintió que unas pequeñas gotas caían sobre su rostro. Miro para arriba y vio que Alucard lloraba.

Alucard, no llores- le pidió.

No puedes mandarme- le respondió-. Prometiste nunca dejarme y no lo vas a cumplir.

Maestro yo… siempre estaré con usted- prometió-. Solo perdóneme lo que haga cuando no lo recuerde- dijo cerrando sus ojos para siempre.

Seras- grito abrazando el cadáver de su amada.

Alzo el cuerpo inerte de su compañera, con la última frase que ella le dijo rondando en su cabeza, sintiendo que todo esto era su culpa. Si no se hubiera alejado de ella, si hubiera acabado con el vampiro antes, tal vez esto no hubiera pasado.

"_Nunca sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes_".

**Fin.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Y aquí el final. Les advertí que habría un Alucard sentimental. Espero que les haya gustado. Pensaba hacer una continuación dependiendo de si les gusto o no, as que dejen un reviews para saber.**

**No los aburras- me pide Lis.**

**Dejen Reviews, opiniones y quejas, por favor :3. **


End file.
